


Helpless

by WiznerdTheEagle



Series: Arrangement, Can You Imagine? [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Getting Together, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Song Parody, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Useless Pining Queer Crowley, goddamnit Lin why must everything RHYME, i really wish that was a real tag, this one isn't as bad as Satisfied but STILL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiznerdTheEagle/pseuds/WiznerdTheEagle
Summary: Helpless from Hamilton rewritten to be from Crowley's perspective pining after his angel.





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not done with Taylor Swift yet- I actually have another one written and ready to be posted so watch for that - but AnironSidh requested Helpless and I had Ideas. 
> 
> Because the dialogue section Helpless is shared with Satisfied, I just used that again since this is basically just the same thing from the opposite perspective. The dialogue section is, like before, mainly used to indicate time passing. Much like how in that one we just pretended Eliza wasn't there, here we are pretending Angelica isn't there. I will have no love triangles in my Ineffable Husbands.
> 
> The brackets in Crowley's parts just indicate his running background thought process. Both unbracketed and bracketed are him, just multiple thoughts at the same time all about Aziraphale. Or you could imagine a chorus in his head yelling about his love. Either works, really.
> 
> It's always better to listen to the song while reading. The lyrics fit smoothly - guaranteed!
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own Helpless from Hamilton or Good Omens*

Crowley:  
Ooh, I do, I do, I do, I do  
Hey!  
Ooh, I do, I do, I do, I do

Angel’s got me  
Helpless  
Look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit, I’m  
Helpless  
Down for the count and I’m drownin’ in ‘em

I have always been the type to grab and hold the spotlight  
I was up in Eden for a reason that was not right  
Tryna tempt the woman to the apple that was banned  
That had to be counter to the Plan  
Slither to your side as you eye the two humans  
Find out that you gave them the sword you were using

That was the moment when I died inside  
Crush the reeling I’m feeling, he can’t be mine  
But as I’m hoping that my Adversary’s you  
You ask me nervously about what’s right to do  
You don’t let yourself laugh, I’m thinking I’m through  
Then your wing shelters me and suddenly I’m

Helpless  
Oh look at those eyes  
(Look into your eyes)  
(And the sky’s the limit)  
I’m helpless  
(Down for the count and I’m drownin’ in ‘em)  
(I’m helpless)  
I’m so into you  
(Look into your eyes)  
I am so into you  
(And the sky’s the limit, I’m helpless)  
I know I’m down for the count and I’m drownin’ in ‘em

\----------

Crowley:  
Where are they taking them?

Aziraphale:  
God’s about to drown all life

Crowley:  
That’s more a thing we would do

\----------

Aziraphale:  
I would never help you  
There will be no Arrangement

Crowley:  
You’re sure?

Aziraphale:  
Not ever

\----------

Aziraphale:  
What does the J there stand for?

Crowley:  
It’s just a J but if you do not like it  
I could quickly change it

Aziraphale:  
No don’t, I like it

\----------

Crowley:  
Centuries later  
Our friendship is quite unlikely  
And my love grows stronger all the longer you’re beside me  
We have the Arrangement and the end of times is coming  
Even with six thousand years it all just seems so sudden

A decade later at the army base stressin’  
The Devil is coming and I’m getting close to blessin’  
I’m dying inside with no time to hide  
And I’m tryin’ not to cry ‘cause there’s nothing left that we can do  
You raise the sword that has been just returned to you  
I panic for a second thinking we’re through  
But then you drop your hand out of my view  
And you bring up that I’ll lose you and I’m

Helpless  
(Look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit, I’m)  
Helpless  
(Down for the count and I’m drownin’ in ‘em)  
Helpless  
We will survive, we did survive  
(Look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit, I’m)  
Helpless  
(Down for the count and I’m drownin’ in ‘em)

Aziraphale:  
My dear boy, I’m so sorry I have let you pine  
I was afraid that you would have paid for crossing the line  
You have given us freedom, I’m drunk but not on wine  
We’ve gotten the best of both sides, both damned and divine  
You’re mine, you always have brought out a different side of me  
I know you cried for me, right after you tried to make a side with me  
Please know my love for you is never in doubt  
We’ll get a cottage in the South Downs and we’ll figure it out  
I’ve been hiding the things you make me feel since the seventh day  
You saved my life time and again but I could never say  
So please don’t you forget that I’m in love and it’s real  
As long as I am here, my dearest, swear to God  
You’ll never feel so

Crowley:  
(Helpless)  
I do, I do, I do, I do

Aziraphale:  
Dear Crowley

Crowley:  
(Helpless)  
I do, I do, I do, I do

Aziraphale:  
I’ve never felt less – 

Crowley:  
(Helpless)  
Down for the count and I’m drownin’ in ‘em

Aziraphale:  
My heart is all aglow ‘cause my Crowley’s in it

Crowley:  
I look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit, I’m  
(Helpless)  
Down for the count and I’m drownin’ in ‘em

God:  
The angel lived on with his demon  
The angel lived on with his demon  
The angel lived on with his demon

Crowley:  
Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love hearing what's on your mind.
> 
> -Wiznerd


End file.
